PMD: Team Last Stand
by PokeDemon666
Summary: Shadow is a abnormal Zoroark who travels and makes friends. Joined with a rescue team he helps the world which is slowly slipping into chaos. He fights though and learns to forget his past.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own nor do I wish to own Pokémon. I do however own my own story and my character Shadow. Rated M for Alcohol use, blood, violence, strong language, reader's discretion is advised and pokephilia of course. Must be 18+ to view this material (You will anyway so I don't really know why I typed that… Just ignore the fact I just said that)

Chapter 1: From the Shadows I Rise

He looked around as his eyes fluttered open. He couldn't understand where he was or how he had gotten to the small clearing where he now sat up. His head was still throbbing but the headache had passed. He remembered that he wasn't traveling alone but had his friends Luke and Brian with him. Luke was a Lucario that He had met when he first stumbled upon the other side of the region he once lived on. Brian was an Umbreon that was friends with Luke and had just sort of hung around with them. He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened.

_He stood charging his Dark Pulse and preparing to let it loose while his friends held the large Machamp off. Suddenly they were knocked out cold and Shadow was forced to drop his concentration as he jumped away from the whistling punch of the large muscular Fighting-type. He let his Shadow ball do the talking as he launched the Machamp a good few feet away. He started charging his Dark Pulse once again, praying that he had enough time to let it out and end the fight once and for all. He was denied the chance to end the battle as his head was smashed between the four giant fists… two on each side of his head causing him to black out almost immediately. Everything was still seen until his head landed on the soft grass._

He wasn't sure where he now was… all he knew was his name and that his friends were missing and he was stranded in the middle of no where. His black bandana crumpled as he got to his feet with a painful grunt.

"Hey you're finally awake" He looked around for the owner of the voice, "You're also standing on your own to feet"

"Who's there?" He growled harshly, "Show yourself now"

"Okay don't get your tail knotted" The voice giggled as the Gardevoir stepped out to his left, "I must say you are the most interesting Zoroark I've ever seen"

He was obviously different from the others in his species. His eyes instead of a soft sapphire blue were an emotionless silver, his body white instead of black, and his mane and tail black instead of red… but what the Gardevoir found most shocking was that his mane held no orb. He did wear a black bandana around his neck, as red bracelet that looked engraved and his right shoulder held the ancient lettering for love as if branded on him. He looked closely at the Gardevoir and frowned before turning and showing his left ear had a weird looking earring on it. She looked at it with curiosity as he looked her over once again.

"Why is your ear pierced?"

"It's not" He said looking at her. He had never got his ear pierced and he never wanted it.

"But there's something put through it" She said looking at him with a smile, "I mean it couldn't have happened long ago"

He reached up to his ear and felt that something had been put straight through it. He tugged it from his ear and felt the small twinge of pain but just ignored it as he found out what had lodged itself in his ear. He looked at the small twig and through it away.

"It was just a twig" He said looking into her eyes with a predictive glare. She laughed as she stepped closer He was feeling a little unsettled as she did all this.

"You don't remember what happened do you?" She said sitting before him, "Well it is understandable… He did hit you pretty damn hard"

"What do you mean?" You were there the whole time… you could of saved my friends" He growled with a dark look in his eyes.

"Hey. I was walking, enjoying the sun on my body" She said, "I heard a loud bang and when I got to the source I saw you, a Lucario, and an Umbreon. The Machamp took your friends with him as I ran up to you"

She watched as he turned to walk away, "Hey where you going?" She said looking after him, "You just woke up"

"I have to get my friends back" He said looking to the ground, "They're the only people left in my family"

"I know how you feel but you aren't strong enough to take him on your own" She got to her feet and watched as he turned giving a menacing growl, "We can do it together… Me and my friend April started a rescue team but we need another member and you seem like the perfect guy for the job"

"I can't" He said, "I don't have the time"

He got to all fours and was ready to run. He couldn't move though… his body was not obeying his mind. He knew what it was as the sudden headache set in on him. He was trapped in his position. He heard the Gardevoir laugh and looked out the coner of his eye trying to find her.

"What did you do to me?" He cringed as his head started pounding harder then when he had awakened.

"It's my Confusion" She said walking in front of him, "Now then, will you join our team if we make saving your friends one of our top priorities?"

"I'll hold you to your word… now let me go this headache is starting to annoy me"

"Fine" She said letting him move freely, "Now take that bandana off and put this pink one on"

His look was dark as his clawed hand pressed against his black bandana, "I can't… It was my brothers before he died… I can't, I'm sorry"

"But it shows that your on the team" She frowned looking at him as he thought. His eyes were as black as the night remembering his dead brother who reminded him of the pain he had went through after his brother had died, "Are you okay?"

He was still silent as ever. He was breathing hard as he was seeing himself running from all the Zangooze that wanted him dead. He was still seeing the exact moment his brother lost the battle and died in his arms. The Gardevoir was trying hard to see his thoughts so she could find out what had made him the way he was. Every time she tried she was stopped by this big wall that kept her out. She was giving herself a headache and it was pretty bad.

"Did you learn to put a mental block on your mind?" She said looking at him with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her with a frown as she was still trying to find what was on his mind.

"You don't know how to mentally block someone from seeing what you're thinking and seeing in your mind?" He nodded and she looked at him with a frown, "Why can't I access your mind then. I should be able to?"

"I don't really know much about my past but when I touch certain things that I know are mine and where they came from I see parts of my past" He explained with a frown, "I was in a bad battle sometime ago and I was hurt pretty bad… all I remember is waking up after being told that I was hit with a Hyperbeam in the back of my head"

"Well what are we supposed to do about the bandana situation?"

The Zoroark thought before speaking once again, "I'm going to regret this most likely but tie it in my mane. I don't have an orb back there anyway"

She tied the bandana around his mane holding it in place. He thought if anything else it would keep his mane out of the way in a fight. He did feel like a girl but he just delt with it. He looked around down at his feet and cursed himself for not running when he had the chance. The hand against the brand on his shoulder was soft but it slightly aggravated him. His dark look made the Gardevoir pull away fast.

"I'm Faith"

"Shadow" He said looking at her once again… This time soft and happy, "So where do you guys usually work from?"

"How'd you?"

"When me and my human partner split up I became the leader of a rescue team. It was a short lived dream, they marked me, Luke, and Brian as bad guys because I'm different"

"I'm sorry" Faith said with a frown, "Well at least I don't have to explain too much to you… I will warn you that you're the only guy on the team though"

"That's okayt" He smiled, "When I was put in the Pokémon Shelter before I was adopted by a trainer, only girls would hang out with me and I was the only male with the others that my trainer had with him. He let me get this mark branded on me just for that reason"

"It sounds like you lived a pretty cool and sometimes hard life"

"And I'm only 17 years old… in human years anyway"

"I'm only 16" She smiled looking at him, "But I've had my fair share of experience and hardships"

"I'm pretty sure most people do"

"I know" She smiled looking at him, "You don't really have to say why but… how did you end up looking the way you do?" She was starting to stutter a little as he was sort of scary in a way.

"Well… when I was a small Zorua I was with my friends checking out an old abandoned energy plant made by humans" Shadow explained with a frown, "Well I was being brave and decided to show off by climbing the wall to look around, I lost my grip and fell into this strange liquid. It burned me all over my body melting off my fur. When it grew back… what was black had turned white,, and my mane and tail had grew back black instead of red"

"Oh my Arceus" She said putting a hand to her mouth.

"My turn for some questions" He said looking at her, "How did you and your friend come about starting a rescue team"

"We tired of laying around while others were out there in trouble" She said with a smile, "So now we help the people in trouble"

"I know what you mean"

Shadow was silent for the longest of time. He was thinking about when him, Luke, and Brian had formed their rescue team. They never came up with a name as they became fugitives soon after. He hoped nobody in this new land would recognize him. He looked over at Faith and smiled seeing her blush. He looked ahead and saw a good looking base to work out of. Faith was kind of sad that they were the only rescue team on this part of the world that actually built a base instead of just picking a special area to call home.

"Well this is HQ" She smiled, "But I don't know any where close that Dark types would want to live but I can find one close since you will be a part of the team"

"Just tell me where a good place to dig a den is and I'll be good" He said with a smile, "I prefer my own den anyway"

"How about the cliff" She smiled, "It's lining the trees at the other side and it's actually real close"

"Okay" He smiled, "Well let me meet your partner"

"Warning she's a hugger"

They went through the door and Faith was wrapped in a hug. Introducing Shadow as their new team member was a bad idea as she took him to the ground with a welcoming hug. He got to his feet and shook the dust from his fur. He looked at the base and saw the 2 beds. It was a sign that the two lived together.

"Well just point me the right direction and I'll go build my den" Shadow said sarcastically as he walked out and ran to the cliff. It looked simple to cut into.

He smiled as the ball of black energy appeared. A Shadow Ball got past the rock hard outer layer and he began digging fast and dug out his den with ease. He dug an indent in the wall and covered it in leaves. It was now the perfect bed and he was feeling a little at home until he heard footsteps and looked to the entrance.

"Yes" He said with a frown.

"Just coming to see if you need help" Faith smiled seeing he was done, "Fast and neat but why did you choose the leaves as your bed?"

"They seem to not get into my fur as easy as grass and everything else"

She smiled, "You could just ask for a blanket to throw over the grass or hay"

Shadow started carving a shelf in the wall to keep his things when he took them off to sleep. He laughed with a smile as she looked around the room one more time then had a small look of confusion on her face, "Working on a place to put my stuff when I'm not wearing them"

"How did you get through the rock so fast?"

"My Shadow Ball always does the trick"

"Well when you're done" Faith smiled, "April wants you to join us when we go to the square"

"Okay"

"Really you'll go?"

"Sure" Shadow smiled although he was cursing on the inside. He wasn't a fan of the other rescue teams because of his past. He didn't want to risk anybopdy remembering those $- year- old wanted posters, "I need to get something to decorate, make this place just a little less creepy"

"I don't mind" She said looking around, "I'd prefer to live here instead of other places I've had to stay"

"True" Shadow agreed.

She watched him finish his small shelf and brush dirt out of his fur. She found him strangely hansom for a dark type… then again she couldn't remember meeting a dark type as nice as he was. He was kind and honest so far… He would get just a little mean looking when he was talking about his past, but it was full of sorrow so she could actually understand him. He was just a normal Pokémon but just a little rough around the edges and different looking. Faith was most attracted to how unique he looked… A Fallen Angel in a way.

"Well let's go see what's up with April" Faith smiled walking out before he could get to the entrance he made.

April waited outside the small fence built around their base. He looked at them and could sense the strong bond between them, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yup" Shadow said and followed them down the dirt road, "How many teams operate out of this area?"

"We're the only team that lives this close to the town and we pretty much handle all the rescues around right here but we do see a few other teams every now and again"

"Okay" Shadow said letting his stress drop considerably but he was still a little edgy and on guard.

Both Faith and April were doing their silent girl talk looking at him quickly before one of them giggled a little. He was worried more about what would happen… he knew two teams that mostly worked around this area and the dungeons surrounding, when he had crossed the ocean those two teams helped continue the chase for him, Luke, and Brian.

Faith could see the nervous look in Shadow's eyes. She tried to read his mind but couldn't get through the wall preventing her. She wanted to know what was bothering him… she felt it when the dark past showed in his eyes, the small laps in his mental block. She looked at his eyes and waited for them to go blank. _Now_, she dived into his mind. The first thing she came to was a memory. She saw him, a Lucario, and an Umdreon. They had just defeated the Pokémon, it looked like a Primeape. He was comforting a scarred and crying… the scene faded before she could identify it. He looked at the Zangoose chasing after him. He wasn't wearing anything except the wrist band. He tripped and fell, the Zangoose surrounded him fast. Suddenly another Zoroark appeared and started fighting off the horde of Zangoose. The scene faded and went to another that took place soon after the battle. Shadow was holding a dead Zoroark, his hands clutching a black bandana and his sapphire blue eyes turned to an icy blue from the emotions that flowed through him. She knew it was his brother that exact minute. The next memory kind of frightened her, he was running from a bunch of different Pokémon then it sort of stopped as he passed a wanted poster with him on it. She finaly reached his thoughts through all the wreckage of his past. _What if they find out about me being a fugitive… they're so nice… if I cause any trouble I would never be able to look in a mirror_.

"Is something wrong Faith?" He asked seeing the uneasinesas in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just feeling a small pain in my side" She said, "But it's okay, I've been walking a lot today"

"Okay" He smiled looking ahead, "I see the town"

April smiled as they walked into town. Shops, the bank, and the Pelipper post office was open… the first thing that he saw and the most important to a rescue team. Shadow didn't see any wanted posters of him and saw no other rescue teams.

"Hey look it's Mienshao" Faith said, "Let me introduce you to the owner of the dojo here in town"

"I'm coming" Shadow laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Well what brings the Leader of of Team Last Stand to the dojo?" Mienshao smiled looking back at Shadow, "Oh… Wh- h-ooo are you?"

"Mienshao, this is Shadow"

"Hi ma'am" Shadow said with a small bow of his head.

"Shadow is the new member of the team" Faith smiled, "I'm just showing him around town so we can be organized"

"Well this is the training dojo" Mienshao said, "Feel free to come by when you need a workout"

"Thank you"

"Well just wanted you to meet him since he was asked to join" Faith smiled "We'll come by if we don't have any missions tomorrow"

"Okay"

Shadow felt a little strange. He was getting strange looks from every one. He looked around the whole town seeing mostly town folks but it was still the same. Faith also felt weird because she had never had that many eyes on her at one time

"Don't worry" She said grabbing his paw when she saw his face of anger and agitation, "They're only looking because you're unique"

"I'm sorry if this is just a little embarrassing" Shadow smiled. He felt the eyes digging into his skin through his fur, "Can we leave when we find April?"

"That would probably be a good idea" Faith giggled, "We'll just help you make your own furniture"

"No" Shadow smiled, "Thanks for offering but I can handle it"

"Who said it was an offer" Faith smiled at him.

"Hey Shadow!"

Shadow turned and saw the white blur before crashing to the ground. He felt the paws on his chest as he looked into the Pokémon's eyes… It was an Absol, "Angel"

"I haven't seen you in forever" Angel smiled pressing her head in his neck, "Oh this just makes my day"

"Did James dump you to?"

"Yes" She said, "But I'm glad he did… He became very abusive after what happened with you"

"Well at least I get to see one of my old friends" Shadow hugged her white fur to his. She was soft and warm as he remembered. She stepped over to let him up to his two legs while she was only able to walk on all fours, "I'm glad he left you… what about the others, they shouldn't get the same treatment"

"Don't worry they made it into some rescue teams after he let them go too"

"So he let everyone go"

"Yes"

"Thank god" Shadow smiled, "Sorry to much time with humans… Oh where are my manners, Faith this is my friend Angel"

"Pleased to meet you" Faith smiled bowing a little in greeting.

"Hey I got an idea" Angel looked at Shadow, "You should join a rescue team to… after what happened last time you could use some fun. This whole area actually felt bad because rescue teams wanted to take you down just because of your looks"

"I'm here because I Faiths team" Shadow smiled.

"Who's this gal Faith?" Shadow looked up to see April walk up.

"Angel, this is April the other member of the team" Shadow smiled and looked around.

"Well I better let you get back to work… I'll see you around Shadow" Angel smiled walking away, "Maybe we could go on a picnic and catch up sometime"

"Definitely" Shadow smiled walking away with the others.

XXX

Shadow looked around the room as him and Faith finished their hard work. He actually felt at home for once in four years. It was finally time to eat and hit the hay. He was ready for sleep more than food.

"Well its dinner time" Faith said, "Care to join me and April"

"Thank you but no" Shadow said, "I need some real sleep…"

"Okay then… Good night"

"Good night"

Shadow walked over to his bed which they had turned into a comfy pile of hay with a blanket over it. He removed his bandanas and bracelet before going to sleep.

XXX

Faith walked into the base and saw April sitting on her stack of hay with the blanket thrown over it to keep her fur neat. She had her eyes closed and her legs wide open.

Faith could see her small hand working hard at her furry, brown cunnie.

"He wanted some sleep instead" She said lying beside the masturbating Lopunny. Her skirt lifted and she was soon spread next to April in the same position. Her eyes closed and once again she was enjoying the forbidden self pleasure, "I'm sorry April"

"She felt it… fur on her soft skin, wet fur. April was soon rubbing against gher with soft moans.

"So why are you so worked up about Shadow?" April giggled. She found it ironic that his name was Shadow but he was white as Faith.

"Don't laugh at him" Faith smiled looking at April, "He didn't ask to be that way… he was born normal"

April's hand moved to Faiths white, wet mound, "I don't feel like playing by myself tonight"

Faith couldn't hear her… the feel of someone else touvhing her put her in a cloud nine state. Her juices combined with April's as her wet paw spread her lips and a figure rimmed her entrance. Faith smiled and kissed April full on.

"Oh I think this will be fun" April said crawling over Faith, straddling her head. She replaced her hand and gently pushed a very wet finger into Faith's butthole, "I hope you don't mind me exploring every part of your body"

Faith moaned into April's dripping muff. The vibrations made her drop her work as she let more sweet honey flow into Faith's mouth.

"I" April couldn't finish as she gushed spraying her love nectar all over Faith's face. As she was able to breathe again, she started fingering Faith's holes with a smile, "That felt so good… It's your turn now"

April doubled her efforts as she caught the small clit in her lips and sucked with greed. She wanted her reward for such a good job she was doing. She was licking up her juices and fingering both her holes with a speed all her own. Faith was soon bucking at her with small wanting thrusts. April gently bit down on her clit making her finally gush into her open mouth. Faith's panting was heavy, trying to speak but only gulping in more air when she opened her mouth. She calmed and felt herself faint as she came down off her high.

XXX

The three stood talking to Pelipper who had just dropped their mail off. A single envelope marked urgent had their attention immediately. Faith opened it to read:

Please help. Me and my friend Medicham are trapped. Medicham fainted as we ran away and I can't find any food.

Faith looked at April then to Shadow. The two nodded and they looked at Pelipper getting ready to fly off.

"Pelipper, where did this letter come from?" Shadow asked.

"A Starly that lives in Cella forest brought it to the post office" Pelipper said before taking off, "Have a good one"

"Okay let's go" Faith said gliding to keep up with them as they ran to the path that would lead to the forest.

As they got there Shadow didn't stop, instead went straight into the trees. He had been in this area long enough to go off the path and straight to the forest. He had also grabbed the note before taking off as well. He tucked it into the pink bandana in around his wrist while the black one now held his mane together. He heard them shouting as he continues. He jumped flipping over a fallen tree while his menacing Night Slash destroyed the tree so they could go after him. He could hear Faith threatening to use her confusion on him.

"Just follow me" He yelled at them, "Have some faith in a fox"

"Fine" She said following after him, "Can you at least slow down a bit?"

Shadow stopped to start running on his back legs instead of all four. He was slower on his back legs like most Pokémon. They caught up to him as he took another tree out of the way.

"So how do you know where you're going?" April said looking at him.

"I've been around the area for a while" Shadow said looking at the road ahead, "Look we're almost there"

"What are you doing" April asked as Shadow stopped to pull the note from his wrist.

He sniffed at it, "There's only two ways in and out of this forest in this canyon… Hopefully this note has some scent from the writer that I can follow" He sniffed the note one more time before going to all fours to follow the trail, "This way"

Shadow walked forward still sniffing the ground. _I knew I made a good choice asking him to join_, Faith thought following him, _He's a natural tracker_. She saw him grow somewhat excited as he moved faster. He looked as though he was getting a stronger scent.

"Heads up" He said jumping and tackling them to the ground as the massive Flamethrower passed over them, "Damn… that was strong enough to be a Fire Blast"

"What are you doing in my territory?" Shadow was on his feet ready as the Houndoom came out of the bushes.

"We're just passing through" Shadow said, "We're a rescue team"

"If it's one thing I learned it's never trust anyone" He growled walking forward, "Especially one that can use illusions"

"Really" The scenery changed around them showing a waste land that Shadow knew all to well, "Try living here… here you can't even trust yourself"

Burned trees littered the ash blanketed ground. Faith was stuck in her fearful state. She knew this exact place… She had seen it in his memories. It was where he not only grew up but the exact spot was where his brother died.

"Lies" The feral Pokémon ran forward.

Shadow's hand opened and locked in place as the energy gathered. He was using a Shadow Ball, and from what Faith could see it was strong enough to stop the Pokémon but not really cause any damage. It smacked against the Hellhounds chest making him pause in mid- stride.

"Please stop?" Shadow asked, "All we want to do is pass through and save someone"

"Fine" The Houndoom looked around, "Can you srop this illusion so I can find my way home"

The scenery returned normal and Shadow nodded, "We'll be coming through again but we'll have two Pokémon with us… Is it okay to stop here and heal them so we can travel faster?"

"Yes" The Houndoom said before running off.

Shadow looked back and nodded. They continued as Shadow sniffed for the trail again.

"I like how fast you're able to do this" April smiled, "I've never seen anyone track the way you do"

"Lots of practice" Shadow said before continuing on.

He had learned to track with his brother. They were tracking a friend who had got lost. Nobody knew her scent better then Shadow because they always spent time together. She was his best friend for the longest of time… but they had been separated after his mother's death. He didn't know if it was because of his newly acquired abnormality or something else but it had slightly hurt him bad. He came back to the real world seeing a Mienshao surrounded by a pack of Mightyena. He jumped forward and protected her and a fainted Medicham from the pack. Faith and April soon joined him in the circle.

"We don't want no trouble" Faith said. She could tell they were all taken by blind rage, "Guys they are really angry"

"I'll handle this then" Shadow said looking back, "Get them out, I'll cover you"

"Okay" April said holding a stunned and fainted Medicham, "Let's go"

They ran towards one side of the circle and in a flash Shadow kicked away three giving them and exit path. He was alone in the middle looking around but finding nothing. They all charged… he was dodging and counted the numbers of the group he was fighting.

"Sixteen on one" He smiled, "Now that's some training"

"I'm sorry but you look a little weak to be handling a whole pack" Shadow looked around while dodging and saw a Gallade leaning against a tree, "Yo"

"How strong would you know I am?" Shadow said as the Mightyena managed to sink his teeth in his leg. He tore free and kicked the wolf like Pokémon away, "You don't even know me"

"Shadow is what your mom named you, ironic because of the white coat" He said, "I was a part of the hunt for you back before I evolved with the help of a Dawn Stone"

"But you don't know how strong I am" Shadow said looking out at him, "I've changed a ot since then"

"I'm sure… you're eyes aren't a silver blue anymore. Now they're pure silver. I'm guessing your lacking a little bit of emotion these days"

That made Shadow mad as hell. He was only able to do this when he was angry. He was building his Dark Pulse while moving. His eyes taking on a dark red color... he finally charged up enough energy and the Dark Pulse erupted from him fainting and blowing away the pack of Mightyena. He looked at the Gallade who jumped from behind a tree with an angry look on his face.

"Warn someone next time" He yelled but Shadow just jumped away into the trees, "Hey… I'm not done… talking to you"

XXX

Shadow soon found the others waiting for him, the Medicham awake once again. He saw Faith with a releaved look on her face. He was wrapped in a hug and then he was pushed to the ground.

"What the hell?" He gasped in surprise.

"Shut up and get ready" April said, "This will hurt"

It wasn't until he felt the sudden rip of skin on his leg that he had been injured. He could feel her pulling something out of his leg. He only had to bare his teeth three more times.

"Damn" April said helping him up, "How'd a mouth full of teeth end up in your leg?"

"I got bit by one and shook it off" Shadow said pulling the black bandana from his mane, "Oh man, my furs all red now"

"Just sit and relax for a bit" Faith said looking at April who pulled an Oran berry from the satchel which carried a tool box, and tossed it to him, "That should help your leg heal a little faster"

"Than k you" Shadow said falling to his side and propping up on one elbow, "So what were you two coming through the forest for?"

"We were on our way to help my sister run her training dojo" The Mienshao smiled, "I'm her twin sister"

"Oh cool" Faith said leaning against a tree, "Your sister talks about you so much"

"I haven't seen her since our parents died" She looked at Shadow and smiled, "Even though you're male you kind of remind me of her… and you're also a different species"

"I see" Shadow said opening his closed silver eyes, "She was a save who she could kind of person"

"Yes" She smiled.

"Well let's get to town" Shadow said jumping to his feet, "They're safe, and I need to get this blood out of my fur"

"Okay" Faith said, "Even though she's awake Medicham is to weak to move"

"I can carry her" Shadow said knowing her sex by the smell, "Help me get her on my back"

He walked over to the weak Medicham, tying the pink bandana in his mane to keep it together and out of the way. Faith helped him get set up… they were off on another run of a life time.

XXX

Shadow sat against the tree looking out at the sea before him. He was still shocked about how they managed to cross.

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Hey Shadow" Luke said from one side of the raft, "How long you gonna sit there and stare into the water?"_

"_Until I pass out and fall in" Shadow looked back at him, "Hey where'd Brian go?"_

"_I don't really know" Luke looked around, "Brian no jokes man, where the hell are you?"_

"_Relax" They looked up and saw him perfectly balanced on the pole that held the sheet that caught wind, "I'm keeping an eye out… I don't want to end up in the middle of the Stormy Sea"_

"_Good point"_

_XXX_

_The storm had hit them out of nowhere. It took their food and almost took Shadow's life._

"_We aren't in the Stormy Sea, but this is quite a storm" Brian yelled over the thunder._

"_Shut up and pay attention" Shadow yelled back, "This shit's getting worse"_

_That's when the lightning hit and destroyed their raft. They would of died if a Lapras had not found a way to bring them under the water and take them away._

"_Thanks Shelly… I owe you one big time" Shadow said hugging her neck, "  
>I'll see you around girl"<em>

"_Stop, every time you call me that I blush" She smiled, her cheeks purp[le as the red mixed with her blue scales, "Good bye Shadow"_

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Hey" He looked at Faith as she sat down next to him, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Just thinking" He answered.

"About?"

"My past" He said looking back to the calm water, "The friends I've made while on my journey"

"If you're wondering" She said, "I'm not worried if you're a fugitive in neighboring lands"

"How'd you get past my barrier yesterday… while we were walking into town?"

"How'd you?"

"Why else would I go from thinking to a memory so suddenly" He smiled looking at her, "I have a very focused mind"

"Haha… Come one I'll tell you over dinner" She smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him along, "I know the perfect place"

There I hope you guys liked it.

Peace out,

ArchAngel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Injury Faded

Shadow woke to see the day was bright as his den filled with light. He looked around the room and groaned as the headache hit him.

"Oh man… I'm never drinking with Faith again" He said reaching for his things, I guess I'll go see how Faith is feeling"

The thud behind him made him snap around. April stood i9n the door way looking at him with steel in her eyes. He turned completely around and saw that it wasn't only in her look but in her body language… she was angry.

"Hey April" He smiled, "What's up?"

"What happened when you two got home…. What did you do?" She said looking harder at him.

"Not too sure" Shadow rubbed his throbbing head, "I remember carrying her because she was to tired to walk for so long… We hugged at the door as we said good night then I came here and went to bed"

"Oh, Okay" The anger left her eyes suddenly, "Well today so happens to be the teams day off… I can't really tell you anything except go have fun"

"I think I'll get some training in today then go on a picnic with an old friend"

"Okay I'll see you later" She tossed something to him, "Almost forgot, Faith sent these over… She says she had fun last night"

"A pair of shades… where did she get these from?"

"You'll need 'em if you want some sun today" She said with a smile, "Faith really likes you… she doesn't want me to tell you how or where she got them from but she said they match you"

"Wow" He put them on and clipped that strap that would hold them under his mane where it hid the strap, "How do I look?"

"Oh my…" She said seeing how it went with the black lines around his eyes… almost like he put on eye shadow. It was perfect for him, "She was right they're your style"

"Great" He said looking at her with a smile , "Tell her I said thank you and last night was the most fun I've had in a long time"

"Count on it" She smiled.

"Well I'm off" Shadow said walking past her, "Don't do anything I wouldn't"

"I'm pretty sure that's a long list of what I can do" She yelled after him.

"You'd be surprised what I wouldn't do" He said to himself with a smile.

XXX

Shadow walked into the dojo after Mienshao. She had agreed to teach him what she could, seeing as he needed a brush up on his fighting. She would only teach him what his body would allow him to do though. He would be starting simple, locating pressure points and using them against his opponent. It was an easy task though… He could also learn to do a lot because being a fox he had a lithe and flexible body.

"Amazing" Mienshao smiled stopping her training dummy, "Your flexibility is outstanding"

Out of nowhere she attacked him with a left hook that would put others flat on the ground if by surprise… but he flipped over her and his clawed fingers caught the her shoulder just right, pinching nerves and making her left arm useless.

"How?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Timing is a son of a bitch isn't it" Shadow smiled, "But once I get it down my opponent's a goner"

"I think that's enough for today" She said with a msile, "You're natural at this… It's almost like you're born to fight"

"No… It just means I've been fighting for a long time now" Shadow frowned, "So how's your sister and her friend?"

"They're fine… Medicham's able to stand and move around on her own now"

"That's good" Shadow smiled reaching for his shades and pulling them from the small table they sat on, "Well I need to go"

"Have… Come back soon okay" She smiled waving after him as he walked out the door.

Shadow started walking around the town that he still had no name for. He didn't know his way around the town yet and he needed to find Angel and hopefully she'd be free so they could have their picnic and catch up a little bit. He could leazrn a little bit so he also knew where the hell he was at.

"Shadow!" He turned to see Angel running for him.

"Hey what's up?" He smiled looking at her as she came at her as she came sliding to a halt.

"Someone went inside my home and took all my stuff" She said gving the saddest eyes she could muster up, "And I can't find an exact trail"

"Lead the way" Shadow said going down to all fours. He followed her fast but it was strange… they were at least a mile out of town before they got to her little hut that she had help building.

"Why do you live all way out here?" He asked as she led him inside.

"For privacy mostly" She said as he looked around an empty room.

"You weren't fooling, they took everything" Shadow said before sniffing at the air, "That's very strange… I don't even smell your scent in here"

He looked around before going back outside. It was like water had washed away everything… he couldn't smell anything except his own scent. Angel joined him outside and was slightly surprised to say the least. His face was literally pressed into the dirt.

"Nothing" He said before standing beside her, "Looks like I'm just going to track using tracks"

"Huh?" She said finding the way he phrased that a bit confusing.

The only problem was that they were only people to make visible tracks so far. He cursed on the inside with a small bit of anger.

"Hey what's that" Angel said nodding her head into the trees. Angel took off at a run into the trees that surrounded the town. Shadow ran after her and saw that she had spotted a mirror that gleamed a small speck of sun that was shining through the trees, "It's my mirror" He sniffed at it and looked at her with an evil smile about him, "What?"

"I can smell you on it" HE said looking around, "Which means I can track him because of your lovely scent… At least I have something to enjoy from this"

"Okay… you go on and I'll go get some friends"

"Okay" He said dropping to his forelegs, "I'll leave a trail for you to fallow"

"Okay"

He walked forward sniffing the air once again. He looked to the ground as his right front paw left a thick trench thanks to his claws. It had been a while since he actually smelt Angel's scent… he hadn't smelt it since six days before his ex-trainer dumped him.

"Never thought I'd use a girl's scent to catch a bad guy though" He said looking around.

His claw continued digging a deep long trench in the ground as he walked forward. Not only was he using Angel's natural scent but he could smell the scent that said she was female. He knew the scent from back when he was with James and had helped her get through her Mating season when her peaks of arousal were full circle, 24/7. An hour later though found him running up a hill instead of thinking of the past… climbing at the best speed he could running up hill where his own weight was against him.

"I love how I can get things like these for free" He saw the Scrafty pulling the wagon along.

"Hey" Shadow said jumping and landing at the bottom of the hill in front of the Scrafty that had its hood over its head, "Theaving won't get you very far in this world"

"Oh does the little Angel have a Dark Knight" Scrafty smiled looking at Shadow, "Well I guess so because you're both dark types… how'd you find me, I had a water type hose away everything so I couldn't be tracked"

"Yes but you see you didn't think to soak everything that you took" Shadow smiled looking at the Pokémon that now grew wide eyed in disbelief, "I know her scent well… you're an idiot"

"Those are fighting words pall" Scrafty said looking at him with a from, "And I don't feel like fighting"

"I'm taking you down and you're going behind bars for a long time" Shadow said taking his battle stance.

"Well you're serious so I guess I have no choice" Scrafty smiled, "Well I don't really want to cheat but since I'm in a hurry" Scrafty ran forward and raised his head. He seemed to be using Headbutt but soon appeared behind Shadow wielding an Ice Punch.

_So he's been through a true mating season already… Scrafty's species can't learn that move unless they breed,_ Shadow looked at Scrafty momentarily, "Slow" Shadow said as he flipped over him. He landed with a nasty kick to the back of Scrafty's head, "You see… Man up and this might not have happened"

"Hey Shadow" He looked up hill to see Angel and a team of Arcanine running up.

"Hey Angel… I got all your stuff back" Shadow said and hugged her when she jumped to take him to the ground, "After we get it all back and in its proper place want to go on that picnic we talked about?"

"Sure" She said nuzzling into his soft white fur. She was thankful he was around again.

"Before you leave town kid, stop by the criminal detention center we run" The Arcanine said with a smile, "I would like to talk to you"

"Yes, sir" Shadow smiled grabbing the handle of the wagon Scrafty was using, "I'll come right after I take her home when we finish our picnic"

"I'll be expecting you young blood"

"Good bye for now sir" Shadow said, "Oh yeah… I might have kicked him in the back of the head hard enough to kill his movement for a while"

"You have a lot to answer for Tyrell" The Arcanine said grabbing the thief by the hood, "I don't think you'll be seeing the outside world for a long time"

"I'll get you for this you piece of shit Zoroark" Tyrell yelled after the white and black fox. Shadow just walked alongside Angel who was laughing at the comment.

XXX

Shadow and the cheerful Angel were soon done with their nice, peaceful picnic on the ocean cliff under some very nice and low, shade producing palm trees. Shadow escorted her home and went straight to the Arcanine Detention Center to see the Arcanine that started this system to try and help bad Pokémon to no longer be a danger to society.

"Hey!" Shadow yelled upon entering as two Growlith were taking him to the ground, "I'm here to see someone damn it"

"Get the hell off him you idiots" Shadow saw the Arcanine standing in a door way, "I'm sorry about them, they're still rookies"

"Don't sweat it" Shadow said hopping to his feet, "But next time I will be fighting back"

"That's how I was trained so by all means, go ahead" He smiled looking at the rookies as they went back to standing beside the door, "If you'll follow me Shadow"

"Right behind you sir" Shadow followed him into the back office like room and was took by fear as the papers around him were all on him.

The most noticeable was the wanted poster he saw. It was four years old and showed Shadow without his shades and still had a blue tint to his eyes.

Each hardship he went through had caused his eyes to grow colder as did his emotions, taking a little bit of the blue in his eyes and leaving dead looking silver eyes.

"I'm sorry about the trouble you've had over the years" The Arcanine said, "Looking at these old files made me think of how stupid people can be… I personally wanted to thank you for aidding in the capture of Tyrell. He's been an annoyance for quite some time"

"He doesn't know what honest work is… I was hoping it would teach him something"

"I also wanted to give you something" Arcanine smiled, "It will tell other rescue teams that you are a friend of mine and that you are a soldier of justice and peace"

Shadow had to admit… A black vest would look awesome with his white fur and everything, even if it was made for an Arcanine and not a Zoroark. It had a badge like stamp on the an the left shoulder. On the back it read 'Never let what's important go'.

"Wait… why are you giving this to me?"

"To say sorry for the way my brother treated you when you were in the red region on that resue team, he wasn't raised that way" He said and with a simple ember the papers were burnt fast and seemed to only be memories, "You have nothing to worry about here"

"Thank you sir" Shadow smiled, "I've been wanting to meet somebody that could do that for me for some time"

"Come with us on a gang hunt sometime" Arcanine smiled walking with him, "We need a nose like yours from time to time"

"Any chance I get" Shadow smiled before walking out, "But no promises because I only have one day off a week"

"I'll see you around Shadow"

Shadow walked out of town once he got out of the Detention Center. He didn't bother taking the trail that would lead right to team base but instead enjoyed a walk through the trees right to his den along the cliff that had sort of formed and helped make the canyon that Cella Forest laid in. He walked through the entrance and found a still slightly hung over Faith. He smiled sitting next to her at the table, she looked happy as ever despite her hang over.

"Well what bring you here?" Shadow smiled, "And please don't say it's to go drink some more"

"No you're safe for today" She smiled, "Just thought I'd talk to you some more"

"Okay" He said standing, "Can I get you something… water or something to snack on"

"I'm fine Shadow" She said looking at his red bracelet, "You said something last night and I wanted to ask you… how did your mother die?"

"She just got old and sick" Shadow said with a frown, " The night before she died she actually told me something that gave me hope back then, if I grow strong enough to evolve into a shiny I can be normal again" Shadow paused to smile, "Little did she know though is that you're born a shiny… you don't evolve into a shiny"

"So your mother was just a natural thing?"

"Yes… I evolved into a Zoroark after she died… I evolved because my father showed up drunk in the middle of my family's grieving" He bowed his head, "I hadn't seen him in since I was two and he shows up just to say good riddance. I beat him into a coma in front of my whole family. My brother had to knock me out because once I evolved I couldn't stop beating on him"

"It's understandable though" She looked at him seeing he had removed his sunglasses so his tears could fall freely to the table. She got to her feet and came around him, "It's okay Shadow"

He felt her arms around him and smiled as she was comforting him. He found something good from a bad life. He had a good person that he was working on as a close friend. Faith could feel the hard muscles through his soft fur.

"Okay I'm back" Shadow said, sounding normal and the tears seemed to vanish, "Thanks Faith"

"My pleasure" She smiled, "I hope you don't mind me saying you're ripped"

"No I don't mind" Shadow chuckled, "But it's strange how that's what you notice though"

How is it strange?"

"NBever mind" Shadow smiled looking towards the entrance to his den, "Seems to be time for dinner"

"I think you're right" Faith smiled, "You're still welcome to join us"

"I think I will"

The Next day…

"Buenos dias (Good morning) Shadow" Pelliper said landing on the mailbox, "How are you this morning?"

"Bien (Good). Y tu (And you)?" Shadow smiled looking at the bird who was schoked.

"Muy bien (Great), gracias (Thanks)" He slid the mail into the mail box, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish"

"A little bit" Shadow said looking back as Faith and April walked up, "Look who's finally up"

"Oh shut up" Faith said with a smile as she stopped beside him.

"Adios" The bird Pokémon took off.

"Gracia" Shadow yelled after him.

"Oh no" Aprl said as she read the note, "We need to go to the Fields of Fire"

"Why?" Shadow looked at her.

"A little Igglybuff is stuck there and his family after already searching can't find him"

"I won't be able to smell anything over the smoke" Shadow warned, "There is a reason it's called the Fields of Fire"

"Oh Damn!" April said looking at Shadow, "Do you know how to track by other means?"

"Yeah… not really" Shadow said looking towards town, "Hey let's go see if one of the other teams around here can help"

"Okay" April said, "I'll go, you guys get a head start"

"Okay" They took to running to the Fields of Fire.

Shadow usually avoided the Smokey Valley. They were full of fire types that wanted nothing better then his skin as a rug. It was natural though, he had caused a lot of trouble running from water types that followed him from the other region where he had become a fugitive. He was getting fire types drenched when running through the Fields of Fire.

"Okay… Am I the only one getting a little scared over this?" Faith asked as they came to the directional signs.

"Don't worry" Shadow said, "I'll be right by your side if anything happens"

"Okay" SWhe said looking at him.

He was a little nervous but not scared. It was hard to tell though because his eyes seemed to always be blank but even more so because he wore his sunglasses. He had left his vest in his den but he knew his fur would still screw him over.

"Well I see where we need to be going for all this… Follow me I know a short cut through Cella Forest" Shadow said looking at the path they had made a day ago, "I say we use the path we took to get to the forest then go from there"

"Okay"

"I wonder if we could get that Houndoom to help us?" Shadow said running at her as she shook her head,m "Probably not"

"It would be best" Faith agreed although having a fire type in fire type country would help, "What we really need are some friends in the water department"

"That would be nice" Shadow agreed, "Hopefully April brings a water rescue team with her"

"We can only pray"

Shadow noticed the familiar path as they ran through the start of Cella Forest. The trees darkening the forest floor in ways he didn't like. The trees in Cella Forest menacing in the ways they bent and moved with the wind. It was paradise for most dark types like the pack of Mightyena that Shadow had faught. He ran ducking under the same Flamethrower. They just kept running.

"How long does this damn forest go?"

"I don't really know for certain" She admitted, "We've never gotten a job this far out and mostly we work the other side of this region"

"Really"

"Yes" Faith smiled, "We're actually the only team that built a base like we were iun our neighboring region"

"Well I guess we can talk our way into some trouble over on thjis side because I have just a little history over on this side"

"I guess so" She smiled… She thought it was a little goofy the way he said that, "You say the goofiest things sometimes"

"That's how it works sometimes" He smiled looking at her, she was giggling just a little bit, "I'd say anything to make such a beautiful girl happy enough to laugh when we're in such a situation"

"You go with the talking into some trouble" She said, "I'll be trying to talk us out of trouble"

"Okay" Shadow said looking ahead, "I still can't believe so much damage went into the making of this valley"

"Neither can I" Faith said as their conversation turned serious, "I wasn't even born when it happened but the forest was trying to come back when I came around… the lake that used to be water was turned to steam when the fishers came and filled it with lava instead"

"It went from the old name to Lava Lake" Shadow smiled looking away from her as he dodged a tree. The dark menacing trees slowly thinned until nothing but rock and hardened lava was left. It was unlike anything he had ever seen the first time he went through and he didn't like the fact that it was just a pure thousand miles of scars left from destruction, "Speaking of Lava Lake, I think we're getting close to Lava lake"

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell the sulfur and soot" Shadow said as they started into the sparse terrain. Trees just disappearing and leaving hard rocked ground that he couldn't really take to the rough bottoms of his back paws, "I don't think we have the time to go over the lake"

Shadow stopped and looked down into the lava… it was a good 10 ft. drop into the lava and it stretched for over 200 yards all the way around. He thought of the worst possible thing he could do and he was excited by the risk of not making it alive… Jumping it and charged by a Dark Pulse from hell. His thought process caused that mental block to slip though and Faith read what he was thinking and knew it would cause the death of a team member. She held her arm out as he took a step forward to look over the edge again.

"Don't even think about doing it Shadow" She said with a hint of commanding steel in her voice.

"Have you seen how high and far a Zoroark can go when they're powered by a strong Dark Pulse?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No and I don't care to find out" She said looking around the lake, "There's got to be a way that we can get across faster…" She looked at Shadow as he went to open his mouth, "Without risking our lives"

He shut his mouth and looked down at his feet with a frown. The flapping caught their attention as they looked up and saw the dragon type flying over the lake. It looked to be a Salamence from what Shadow could make out.

Using her psychic power to throw her voice out there she screamed to the dragon type, "Excuse me… can you help us?"

Salamence looked down and found that it was in fact a Salamence. Landiung with a small shake of the ground under his weight, "Let me guess you want to go straight over the lake?"

"Yes please?" Faith looked at him, "There's an Igglybuff stranded in the Fields of Fire"

"I see, cut down on time and get it out fast" Salamence said with a smile, "Hurry climb on, I'll fly you over to the other side"

Shadow picked up Faith bridle style and jumped to the dragons back. They were soon jumping from his back and running with a wave back to him.

Meanwhile…

"Trust me, they're way ahead if they took the short cut to go through Cella Forest and around Lava Lake" April said running with Terra a Flygon, Rex a Gyarados, and Bella a Dragonite, "And our new team member made this short cut straight through to the entrance of the canyon and the forest"

"Okay" Rex said looking on, slithering across the ground was hurting his stomach but he was more worried about the little Igglybuff… the pain was worth it even though he was used to swimming in the water, "Sorry I can't fly like the other two or we'd be there by now"

"It's okay" April said looking up at him, "Even it we're late… better then never"

Rex looked over at Bella who nodded and started dropping to April who was soon surprised as Bella grabbed her and lifted her up to Rex's head, "I can at least pick up the speed without worrying about running you over"

April looked from above the menacing trees of Cella Forest as they entered and could see for quite a ways from Rex's head. It was a beautiful sight until her eyes reached the smoke that rose further ahead of them. Rex got her mind off of it as he picked up speed and she had to hold on for dear life.

…

"Okay" Shadow said looking around the fire that was shooting through little cracks that used to be fishers, "Where do we start?"

"Um, Shadow" He looked where she was pointing, "He looks mad"

"I think he remembers me" Shadow sai as the Charizard came forward with a vengeance.

"Shadow started dancing away from Faith and looked at her for a quick second, but that's all the Charizard needed.

"Shadow duck" Shadow heard her warning and jumped away from the Fireblast.

"Oh that was dirty" Shadow said dodging and jumping forward with his Night Slash. He caught the Charizard across the chest, "Damn that actually hurt me more then you I think"

Shadow looked at his paw and felt the sore spot around his claw. He must have rolled onto his paws when he was asleep the night before. It hurt like it had almost been pulled out and it caused him to whimper a little bit when he hit the Charizard with his claws. He looked at the Charizard again and saw that the giant lizard with wings was smiling and looking at him with a smile. It wasn't something that he needed at this moment in time.

The Charizard ran forward again with the flames bursting through its mouth… the Fireblast once again burst forward only to dodged by a flipping Shadow, "Let's see you take this one…"

The Shadow Ball caught Charizard right in the chin. Snapping it's head around with a speed that made Shadow proud of his strength. He frowned as the Charizard turned around and rushed forward in blind rage. Shadow used his trump card which he knew would bite him in the ass the minute it was over. He charged forward and had the glow about him as he used Giga Impact and slammed his shoulder into the Charizard's head, bone crunching under the power of the impact. It knocked the Charizard out cold. Faith ran forward and caught Shadow's shoulder before he had the chance to fall to the ground. He smiled as she put his arm over her shoulders. He slowly stepped forward with a smile on his face… something was different about him in many a ways. She was a little spooked because he didn't like the fact that he was acting a little happy in such a situation.

"Ah shit I'm on fire" He said waving his arm wildly, patting the fire on his leg out. He smiled as it all happened and it wasn't his usual if it hurt self but he could feel it singing the skin under his fur, "Sorry… that was really burning me"

"It's okay Shadow, just don't do it so suddenly next time" Faith breathed softly, "That scared me half to death"

"Sorry" He said knowing he couldn't help it. Slowly his fur would melt away as they crossed over fire here and there because it was everywhere.

XXX

"I think I see the Fields of Fire ahead" April said looking from Rex's head, "No, my fur"

"Back when the world's worst natural disasters where happening… fishers opened everywhere here in this place and all the trees were burnt away. An earthquake closed them to cracks about a foot wide and they always spew fire because of the pressure of such a small exit point. They took over the whole field and became the Fileds over Fire since because it goes on for miles" Bella said looking at the rest of her temporary team mates, "When we get back we need to separate and start the Missions we started on this morning"

"If you're worried about your fur April, just stay up there" Rex said with a smile, "I do enjoy your company"

"I can't" April said with a smile, "I'm sort of the team medic for my team"

"Okay"

They were going straight through the fire, the warmth somewhat soothing on Rex's ground sore stomach. April's mind went into panic mode as the loud explosion sounded, her head snapping to the rising cloud of fresh black smoke. She wondered what it was but when the loud roar came they went for it.

"Look" April yelled as she spotted the battle zone, "SHADOW, FAITH!"

As they reached the dangerzone Shadow fell to the ground next to Faith who held a crying Igglybuff. Shadow was out as cold as ice, Faith barely conscious enough to keep the Pokémon held tight in her arms.

"What happened here?" Terra said before diving with Bella. She came back up holding a fainted Shadow, "The fur on his chest and stomach is singed away"

"Let's get out of here" Bella said carrying a weak Faith who still clutched the Igglybuff.

_Where did it go wrong? _She asked herself looking over at Shadow who dangled loosely in Terra's arms.

~~Flashback~~

"_I think we found the place" Shadow said as a Blaziken, Typhlosion, and three Charmeleon circled them. He noticed that Blaziken held the Igglybuff, "We'll be taking him back to town and his family now"_

"_You'll have to fight us to get him"_

_Shadow jumped and was soon behind him with the Igglybuff in his arms as his Hand shot out with the Night Slash, landing right on the back of Blaziken's head knocking him out fast, "Watch what you say… I'm awfully mean when people take children"_

""_Shadow watch out" He turned and soon jumped away from the flaming tail, "Here… guard the kid and stay close to me"_

"_Got it"_

_Shadow was soon pulling her away from attacks and flames as he sent Shadow Balls back at the attackers. Then she did what she could never do… in the heat of the moment Shadow couldn't see anything but she caught the Typhlosion sneaking around and letting the attack go while Shadow's back was turned, she she shoved Shadow to the ground turning her back to the flames and protecting him like he had her. He got to his feet and looked at her feeling the thankful feeling that spread through his heart but it turned to blind rage as he saw the three Charmeleon approaching him. He charged forward as the Dark Pulse built within him… he released I as he stopped between them and knew they weren't going to get up even if they weren't out for the count. Shadow's guard dropped and he was too late to stop the attack the Typhlosion sent at Faith. Using the last amount of his strength he flashed in front of her and acted as her shield. He took the attack straight to his chest and fell to the ground beside her… smoke rising from him._

**~~End Flashback~~**

Faith looked at Shadow again and smiled, _Thank you, Shadow._

**XXX**

Shadow looked at April as she finished with his bandages. She was very gentle with him, he wasn't used to the gentle treatment. She tied it off and got to her feet, standing in his den.

"That should hold for the night" She said happy with her work, "I'd hug you for doing what you did but it would hurt"

"It's okay" Shadow said, "How's Faith holding up?"

"She's on her feet already" April said, "Right now she's talking to someone who wants to join our team"

"Really, who?"

"Hey Shadow" He heard from outside, "I got some one for you to meet"

"Come ine" Shadow smiled seeing her but his smile faded seeing the guy behind her, "You!"

"Yes me" The Gallade said with a shit eating grin, "Name's Chase"

"I'm assuming you know Shadow" Faith said looking between the two as the rivalry sparked between them.

"How'd you go from wining against a pack of Mightyena to going down with a burnt body?" Chase said looking at Shadow who was still baring his teeth.

"He was stopping a Flamethrower from hitting me" Faith said seeing Shadow curl into a ball, facing the wall, mumbling something that sounded like 'I can't believe my luck'. She smiled, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" Shadow said with a smile that was fake as hell, "Welcome to the team Chase"

Shadow closed his eyes to sleep but was interrupted by April, "You have tomorrow off Shadow"

"Yipee" Shadow yawned before letting sleep claim him once more.

Sorry it took so long guys... I'm working on like five stories at the same time. Anyway here's one chapter of this story and I'll have the next chapters of the other stories up as soon as I can.

Peace out,

PD666


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well I didn't get any reviews what so ever for Chapter two so I guess I'll see what chapter three will do to you guys. It took quite some time to type this and even longer to get it wrote and edited then I had to send it to my Proof reader and everything so you get it… anyway I've been busy and I'm thinking about only working on one story until summer rolls around and I have all day to work on more than one story. Anyway enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

Chapter 3: (I'll put a title here when I think of one)

Shadow smiled as he woke up to see he was alone. He was also very sore but he could move better then he could the previous night, when Chase became a member of the team. He got to his feet and looked to his little shelf. He went to putting on his bandanas, bracelet and shades. It was a pain trying to tie his mane together. He finished and walked out in the bright sun.

"Man… being stuck here sucks to high heaven" He said looking around the base, "I wanted to go on a mission today but no, I'm stuck here to heal up"

"It can't be too bad if you're able to move around like that" He heard the beautiful voice, "But since you're in a grumpy mood, I won't hang out with you"

"Oh, hey Angel" Shadow spun around remembering that the beautiful voice belonged to her, "Sorry I was just looking to do some work today is all"

"I see" She smiled walking closer, "Well then let's go find something to do in town"

"Okay"

**XXX**

"So what are we doing in Deadfall Canyon?" April asked looking around, "I didn't know if we had a mission or not"

"Yeah… An Oshawott fell and is stuck on a ledge somewhere around here" Faith said looking around, "But something didn't seem right about the letter… it was written with a steady hand not something that looked written out of panic"

"That means keep your wits about you" Chase said with a smile looking back at them, "Besides a trap is the least of our worries at the moment"

"Good point" April looked down, "A hundred feet is a still a pretty far fall"

**XXX**

Shadow was surprised to see how many Pokémon were in town today. This time they gave him smiles and asked how his recovery was going. They went to a small café that Angel said was the best of the best. It was right between two shops that sold different types of items that were useful to both teams and regular day to day locals.

"Excuse me" Shadow turned to see Wigglytough standing there, "Is your name Shadow?"

"Yes" Shadow said with a smile, "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for getting my child back safe and sound" He held out a Rawst Berry in liquid form, "I wanted to give you this… I added a little something to it that you will like greatly"

"It's a…"

"I make juices out of berries and give them to rescue teams because I learned how to mix them but still keep their effects" He said to Shadow.

"You want me to drink it now"

"Yes Actually… I've never tried it on anyone but myself I want to see how others react to it"

Shadow pulled the quark off and put the bottle to his lips. He drank the juice down and found it very enjoyable.

"Now remove your bandages"

Shadow's claw cut down the center of his chest and he pulled it away. He watched as the burn healed and the fur started to grow back fast until it was now fully healed.

"Oh, wow"

"Do you like it?"

"What else do you have that's useful?" Shadow asked looking at him.

"This is like what the humans call a Blitz but it's stronger and without alcohol" He began then went on, "I also have some Sitrus and Oran Berry ones"

"What does it do… the first one I mean?"

"Not only does it recharge your energy it will boost your health"

Shadow parted with 3 healers and 3 energy kickers. Angel smiled seeing him so happy even though he was still sad. He was actually worried about Faith with a disturbing thought of what could happen to her.

"Don't worry about her so much" Angel said leaning against him, "Don't you think that new guy can take care of them"

"Who, Chase?" Shadow's teeth were now barred, "I hate that guy"

"Why you being like that?"

"Never mind" Shadow said with a smile, "So what do they have here to drink?"

"I recommend the Pecha Berry Smoothie, it's so sweet it'll satisfy a Teddiursa with ease" She said with a smile.

"I guess that's what I'll do" Shadow said with a smile as he asked for 2, "My treat sweet cheeks"

"Angel fluttered a little making them both giggle a bit.

**XXX**

Chase looked around the rocky walls as he hung from under an overhang. April was still crying having taken a beating like the rest of them… Faith although in pain was silent. He was feeling terrible himself. It was a trap, a Scyther, a Scizzor, and a god damned Tyranitar. It tied them to the overhang as they were through with the beating they took.

_Why couldn't I do it? I know I'm stronger than him yet he protects Faith better than I can_, Chase thought looking at her, _how? She doesn't know I'm her brother; but I should be able to protect her at all costs_. He couldn't even find a way to escape.

"Shadow where are you?" He heard Faith whisper.

"It's nothing personal, just unfinished business' the Scyther said, "We need to bring that freak to us somehow"

"You leave Shadow alone" Faith suddenly yelled, "He's stronger and braver then you three fuck-heads will ever be"

Chase's eyes snapped open upon hearing his sister speak in such a way.

"Feisty little bitch" Tyranitar laughed.

**XXX**

"Shadow" The Pelipper landed at the stump as Shadow and Angel passed, "I have horrible news"

"What's wrong?"

"I was flying back from my last delivery and saw the others have been captured" Pelipper said, "I couldn't see who tied them up but they need help"

"Where?"

"Deadfall Canyon just south of town"

"I'll be back" Shadow yelled as he ran away, "I know I should have fought to go with them this morning"

He was running hard and fast trying to make up for lost time. He was mad at himself for not following them when they left. He now knew he couldn't leave them with just chase from now on since he was unable to stop this from happening. He started running faster then he thought he could… probably faster than anyone thought possible.

**XXX**

"You need to keep your damn mouth shut bitch" The Scyther smiled running one scythe down her body, "You wouldn't like the way I would shut it if you didn't"

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Chase raised his voice to the green mantis.

"Oh… why, you got the hots for her?" The Scyther smiled, "You hear that… it makes me want to fuck you even more"

"Get the fuck away from her!" Faith's head shot up. Shadow seemed to have not cared about climbing down… he was free falling to the canyon floor, "Now you Bastard!"

Chase looked in amazement as Shadow had red eyes. He wasn't letting up on his assault as he jumped forward after landing. He kicked the Scizzor square in the jaw and felt a small twinge of pain from the impact. The Scyther was on him in an instant before he could turn. The scythe managed to put a deep gash in Shadow's chest… leaking blood faster than anybody else could think.

"I can't believe you're still trying after so long Tyler" Shadow said as he grabbed the Scyther by the neck and slammed him against the canyon wall before letting him fall to the ground.

"We promised we would carry out your execution Shadow" The big Tyranitar said walking forward, "I won't lose this time"

"You don't need to lose… you just need your dick knocked in the dirt" Shadow said looking forward as the energy started welling up inside of him.

April noticed the sign and stopped him, "Shadow… don't do it" April said looking at him with a brave smile, "Don't waste all your energy with Giga Impact… you need to last longer than he does"

Shadow knew she was correct… his energy changing to be used on a different attack. The Shadow Ball formed in his hand and he launched it forward seeing it hit Tyler in the chest. He seemed to barely feel a sting. What the big Pokémon wasn't expecting was a white Zoroark following right behind the Shadow Ball with a Night Slash ready to cut through the beast's armor. Tyler smacked Shadow away but not before the sharp claws cut him just enough for him to start bleeding. His mouth opened as he brought forth an energy he knew all too well. The Hyper Beam shot towards Shadow with amazing speed but was avoided as it continued harmlessly down between the canyon walls. Chase watched with wide eyes as he saw how Shadow was fighting… like he thought he would never die… that's when Chase realized it, Shadow fought like it was his last battle ever. He was ready to die at any given moment… while Chase was scared of dying just because he didn't want to die. Faith watched as Shadow started charging a Dark Pulse while knocking Tyler further down the Canyon so as to not harm them when he unleashed it. _Come on Shadow… do it, knock his ass out_, She thought as she watched his eyes take on an energy induced glow. His Dark Pulse was released on the Tyranitar… the dome of dark thoughts in the form of red and black energy wiping rocks off the face of the earth and putting Tyler on his back down and out for the count. Shadow although weak walked up to the others and started cutting them free. Faith and Chase had no trouble walking what so ever but April couldn't put any pressure on her left leg. Shadow gathered into his arms like she was his bride and started walking away… leading the others out of the cave before the opposing rescue team woke and recharged.

**XXX**

"Feel better?" Shadow asked as she put the empty vial in his hand.

"Yes, thank you" April said before jumping to her feet, "Let's go"

Shadow grabbed Chase's arm and said, "You two go, me and chase will catch up"

"Okay" They smiled back at them.

Shadow waited until they were out of hearing range, "What exactly happened down there?"

"It's none of your concern since you weren't there" Chase said turning his head away.

"Alright, Jackass!" Shadow growled reaching out and jerking Chase close, "We need to get something out of the way unless you feel like dropping that high and mighty attitude towards me"

"What are you going to do… beat me up like a little bully?" Chase smirked.

Shadow's hand slammed into Chase's chest, sending him back a few steps., "If you stop thinking you're better than me then so be it… we're equal nothing more, nothing less"

"I wish I could say that" Chase said looking down to his feet.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting" Shadow said turning away from him. He started walking away, "That's the problem I have with you… you don't have the right to think you're better than me until you prove it"

Chase slowly walked after Shadow. It was strange to him but he felt he disserved the punch to the jaw. He was unable to protect Faith as where Shadow would just come in and even though he was taking a beating, he was giving an even better one back. Even being weak and having little to no energy Shadow still protected Faith better than her own brother ever could. _Even after the hard life he's had he's still on the good side_, Chase thought, _I wonder what would happen if I do something bad to him than seconds later Faith finds out I'm her brother? _

"Come on, let's catch up to the girls" Shadow said, "Try to keep up"

Next thing he knew Shadow was running on all fours and his sprinting was barely enough to keep up with Shadow. Shadow smiled looking back at the slower Pokémon and laughed. _You won't ever have what it takes_, Shadow thought.

"You're slow boy" Shadow said as the Gallade stopped beside him, "Ready to talk about what happened yet?"

"Fuck you" Chase said between hard gasps, clutching his chest as he inhaled the much needed air.

"Does the poor baby Egg want to rest" Shadow smiled looking at him, "Let's keep running before you get to lazy"

Chase started running after Shadow again this time trying to pass him. Shadow smiled and jumped into the branches of the trees that surrounded them. Chase watched as the dark fox jumped from branch to branch, speeding away with amazing speed as he was lost in the dark shadows the trees casted.

**XXX**

"I'm sorry I had to leave" Shadow said looking down at Angel, "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"Well I do need your help with something only you can do" She said as she let him into her house. She smiled up at his questioning look and laughed.

"What?" He said looking at her as she sat on her haunches, "What's so funny?"

"You can't smell it, can you?"

He looked at her and frowned before sniffing the air. If it was an anime show… he would have been blown back by a jetting nose bleed. His whole being softened to a puddle of liquid, almost instantly.

"Now do you know what I need help with?"

"You're in heat" Shadow said looking at her, "I forgot that your season is the end of summer"

"First things first" She said suddenly jumping and taking him to the ground, "Let's get this chest cleaned up"

"If you can stay focused" Shadow smiled as he moved her knees up against her wet slit. The hair was matted do to her juices, allowing the slit to be seen, "Think you can get the job done before it happens?"

He knew she would win. She liked cleaning him this way… it was something she enjoyed. She often cleaned his wounds when James had run out of Potions and Oran berries. Sometimes while he was injured and her heat made her want for sex unbearable… she cleaned him while he masturbated her. Now she was licking his blood dyed fur. For Angel, nursing someone as they mated… it made their coupling feel even better because it made her feel intimately closer to her partner. It had started because of how many times she was with Shadow… at his side while he healed. Shadow started rubbing his knee against her wet entrance as she continued licking at his chest. Her gentleness was keen as he felt pleasure just from her simply from her tongue on him. He bent and kissed the top of her head. He looked into her eyes as she held a victorious grin, lifting away from his shiny, white, saliva matted chest. He smiled, pressing his knee harder against her slit. She shook almost collapsing on top of him. He held a grin of his own as she harmlessly bit into his shoulder when his claw started circling around her rosebud.

"Does this still drive you crazy?" He smiled fully pressing his middle finger in slowly, careful not to hurt her with his sharp claw. She was still biting him but not quite hard enough to break skin and cause another wound. He pulled her head closer with his other hand, kissing her deeply… his tongue was like fire on hers like it used to be. Every time Angel kissed him she literally felt sparks. She used her rear left leg to push his knee away and sat on his stomach keeping her paws on his chest.

"Enough teasing" She smiled feeling his hand try to free its finger from her butt, "I learned a new trick"

He could only imagine since she wasn't letting him up to mount her. He was taken by surprise when she slid down his body. Now she rested on his pelvic bones.

"It's my turn to take a ride" She smiled hearing the irony in her words as she slid further back. His rock hard phallus rubbing up against her soft slit. He was willing to try whatever she had in mind, "Feels like you're ready Shadow"

"No thanks to you" Shadow smiled looking at her with a smile, "That damn smell of your is driving me up a wall"

"Don't blame me" She smiled sliding back and forth against his shaft, "I should get off on this magnificent rod and watch you suffer"

"If that's what you want" She could see he was serious as always.

"How can I do that to you" She said kissing him. She repositioned… sliding down his shaft, taking it all of it in one go, "Aaahhh"

He could feel her silk walls squeezing him. It was the second greatest feeling he ever had in his whole life. He had missed Angel because she was one of his closest friends and he didn't have many of those in his life.

"I do believe you got bigger" She started riding him, which felt strange but ecstatic at the same time.

He propped himself up with the hand that wasn't wiggling around gently within her bum. She locked gazes with him as he moved closer and closer to her… their lips joined and his tongue was soon battling to cross over into her mouth. He smiled and kissed at her many more times, small butterfly pecks that aroused her beyond bliss. Shadow was always so gentle with her but she couldn't really understand why. He moved slightly and began thrusting up, meeting her down motions with watery smack. The pace was increased as they felt their approaching climax. Angel's eyes closed as she was panting with her tongue hanging out her mouth. She was close and he could feel it by the way her inner walls were squeezing him. He felt his flood gates open up stream as he thrust up into her. They came, both erupting in ultimate pleasure. A burst of white, burning light killed Shadow's vision before everything went black and he was soon asleep with Angel who was in the same state as he was.

**XXX**

Shadow woke in his own bed and looked around. It was darker than usual in his den. He could hear the giggles, childish in a way but also a hint of maturity.

"Who's there?" He growled sleepily as he felt the sweat from the previous night keeping his fur tight against his skin. When all he received was more giggles he raised his lip, bearing his large fox canines, "Show yourself"

"Calm down Shadow" It was Faith's voice, "I have some people you should meet"

"Can I get some light?" The flames sprouted out of nowhere and he was stunned for a second. His eyes quickly adjusted and he saw the 3 Pokémon standing in his den, "Uh, hi I guess"

"Shadow?" Faith asked to get his attention. He looked at her and she smiled, "We decided to put you in charge of the trainees. If you see a job that looks simple you'll take them instead of me, you, April, and Chase going"

"Okay" He said, "Well I guess introductions… I'm Shadow"

"Eris" A female, and normal looking, Zoroark that seemed to admire his body more than anybody he'd seen.

The next was a surprise as he was looking at a Leafeon… she was a shiny Leafeon, "Hi, I'm Berry"

"The next was a Typhlosion who was almost taller than him, missing by only a hair. He smiled, "Hello. I'm Mokou"

"Well this is your branch team" Faith smiled at him, "When their training is complete we'll be giving you another team of branch members to train"

"Okay" Shadow said seeing that they all wore black bandanas instead of pink, "I thought the team color was pink?"

"The branch members will be wearing pink or black" Faith explained, "When with you they will wear black. Since you wear a black bandana people will know they're with you… since you wear a pink bandana it means you're a member of Last Stand"

"I see" Shadow smiled putting the black bandana in his mane and tying the pink around his wrist, "I guess we go to the Pelipper post office"

"Then go" Faith smiled, "Me, April, and Chase will be on a small mission in Cella Forest" She smiled walking out the room.

Shadow put on his shades and his vest before they headed out. He walked with them into town and saw the Pelipper Post Office standing tall. He went straight to the bulletin board and started looking at the jobs of Pokémon that needed help. He saw the perfect job for them in one of the easiest traveled places. He looked at the description and told his team what was to be done. They were to meet a Butterfree that would lead them to a gang that was causing trouble in the area.

"Where are we going Shadow?" Eris asked instinctively.

"Teardrop forest" Shadow said looking at them, "So who's the team medic?"

"I am" Berry smiled looking at him, "Although it's hard without hands"

"Okay" He said, "What kind of attacks do you know?"

"Well I know Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, and Bullet Seed"

"Okay, new arrangement" He smiled, "Mokou, you're medic"

"Looks like I win after all Berry" Mokou smiled. She looked up at the dark clouds, "I hope it doesn't rain.

"So Mokou why are you so much smaller than the average Typhlosion?" Shadow asked.

"I was born smaller than the normal Cyndaquil. I just sort of retained the size" She said with a smile to him. She looked back up at the thunder heads as they boomed with thunder from the lightning that crashed away, "We should get this down so we don't get caught in a storm"

"Let's move out" Shadow said running the way they had come but didn't turn to go towards the base again.

Teardrop Forest was in the western region of the island. Shadow in all honesty didn't know where he was he just sort of going where ever the wind blew his raft when he traveled with his friends. As they traveled over mountains Shadow would catch glimpses of Teardrop Forest, well more like the reason Teardrop Forest got its name… it was usually raining all the time, but when it wasn't the forest was a thick cloudy, blanket of fog which stopped you from seeing your surroundings which Shadow was thankful for. Last time he was in Teardrop Forest he could see what the trees looked like, twisted and crooked, menacing and dark, it was a place where little kids nightmares were born but Pokémon that lived there were peaceful, normal, even Butterfree were living within the forest. He told them to follow close without question as they soon came to the forest of fog. It surrounded them and Shadow was making them stay close enough to see him so they could follow him. He was going by sense of feel and the vibrations through the ground see he couldn't see or smell anything. His ears flicked as he could still hear everything that moved in the Forest.

"Butterfree?" He asked out loud as he stopped, "We're here for the gang threat you posted on the bulletin board at the post office"

"She was suddenly flying in front of him, "The Rescue teams here"

"Yes" He said with a smile, "We're Team Last Stand"

"Follow me" She turned, "I'll show you where they are"

"Let's go girls" Shadow said, looking back at them, "Keep your eyes up and be ready for anything"

"Got it" They said in unison.

"Eris" Shadow looked directly at her with a smile, "You hear anything out of the ordinary, give a heads up"

"Okay" She smiled.

"So what are we facing Butterfree?"

"Well there are only 3 of them" She said, "Serperior, Beartic, and Grumbull. They push everyone around, destroy homes, they need to be chased away for good"

"So they're a bunch of bullies?"

"Correct"

"Okay" He said as he avoided tree roots and branches as him and his team followed through the forest.

The misty fog was slowly starting to lift and the trees surrounding made the forest dark as their menacing, twisted appearance was known. The forest was no longer silent as he could hear the rain hitting the leaves of the trees. He continued following Butterfree until they came to a rocky cliff with a path to walk up to the top. It seemed to be built by the local Pokémon so they could move up and down the cliff freely and without climbing.

"I'm afraid I can go no further" She said to Shadow with a nod, "Follow this path and keep walking straight when you get to the top" It will lead you to where they usually live"

"Thank you" Shadow nodded, "Don't worry, they won't be causing any more trouble"

"Good luck" She said flying away.

"Be ready in case they find us first"

The trees started thinning as they reached the top of the cliff and he was feeling the rain on his fur. It felt good… it felt soothing, like it was washing away his pain if only for a moment. He looked back to find that Mokou was looking a little sickly. He raised his hand signaling them to stop as he stopped under a tree. Mokou sat down and took a few deep breaths.

"The rain it's getting to you, isn't it?"He asked her with a concerned frown. She nodded looking up at him. He pulled off his vest and handed it to her, "Here this should help a little bit"

"But my fire will burn it up" She said holding it.

"No it won't" He assured, "It will take some intense heat because that's from the Arcanine in town… they have them flame retardant because they don't want to burn their own vests… I know because Faith told me"

"Okay" She said slipping it over her shoulders, "I guess we should keep going"

"Nope" Shadow said as his ears flicked to the sound. He turned into a defensive pose, "I thought we would find them first"

"I do believe we have a freak on our hands" Grumbull smiled looking at Shadow as they came face to face with him and his team, "What's your name freak?"

"The name's Shadow" He let a growl escape him, "Why are you lying the people that live here in this forest"

"Because we can" Beartic said, "We're the strongest Pokémon here"

"Not anymore"

"Nobody asked your two cents, freak" Grumbull barked at him.

"Call him a freak one more time and I'll strangle you Grummy" The Serperior kissed.

"Let's get this freak" Beartic jumped forward but Mokou jumped forward and was soon battling him.

"I hate being called a freak" Shadow said looking at the Grumbull before him, "You made a big mistake"

"What are you going to do fox boy?"

Shadow unclipped the shades and dropped them to the ground. In a flash of white he was behind the hound and kicked him into the tree. Eris was soon battling as well while Shadow stood there. Soon the two were out while Shadow still stood looking at the Serperior.

"It's been a long time Shadow" She hissed, springing forward but he jumped away, "You've grown quite a bit"

Shadow sniffed the air. A familiar scent filled his nose as he dodged another attack, "Rika"

"You do remember my name"

"What happened to you?"

"My best friend never came to rescue me"

"I was trying" He said dodging yet another attack, "Something happened"

"I doubt it" She said seeing her opening and wrapped around him, "Why don't you tell me this interesting story"

"My mom died, I was put in a human shelter, and adopted by a trainer" He said barley able to breathe.

"Hm… your lying" She looked around, "It seems your brother isn't here to save you. Where is he?"

"He died about 6 years ago" Shadow said seeing the orb for his mane around her tail.

"Shadow" Faith, April, and Chase came running from the trees, "What are you three just standing there?"

"Stay out of this" Shadow yelled making her stop dead in her tracks, "I'm sorry Rika… How was I going to help you from inside a Pokeball?"

"Yeah right" She hissed, "You weren't in a fucking Pokeball"

Faith watched as the Snake like Pokémon squeezed on Shadow. She wanted to see what he was doing with his branch team. Now she knew, "Let him go" She yelled, "You're killing him"

"Oh… do you care for this piece of shit" She smiled as her vines appeared, "Let's try this"

Her vines lashed out quickly slapping, and whipping Faith. Shadow suddenly unraveled his once good friend's body and jumped away. He grabbed her vines as they went after Faith again, "You want to attack someone, attack me"

"With pleasure" She charged an Energy Ball and let loose on him. He took it and went rolling away. He got to his feet and looked at her with his silver eyes, "Come on Shadow. Fight back"

"I can't fight a friend Rika" He said, letting the vines break open his furry skin, "No matter how much they hate me"

"You can't even measure how much I hate you" She said speeding towards him and using Leaf Blade to cut him open. He just stood there, letting her attack him. With a new gash across his chest he was wrapped with vines and lifted into the air and slammed into the ground several times. He could feel bones breaking over and over again. It was hurting bad but she was his friend, he couldn't fight back. He was slammed into the ground again, broken, bleeding, and coughing up blood. The bandana holding his mane together fell and his mane loosely hung around him as he was lifted and pulled forward. She slammed him to the ground again in front of her. The locket he hid in his mane popped out and hit her chest. She picked it up remembering when she gave it to him. She opened it and was surprised to see it still had their picture, painted drawn by a Smeargle, in it. A note fell to the ground and she picked it up and unfolded it:

_Dear Rika,_

_No matter where you are, what happens… I will never forget or give up on you. You were always there for me and I'll be there for you_ _when I find you. I will save you… even if it kills me. _

_ Shadow._

It was written the way he always wrote… dipping his claw in ink and writing with it. She looked down at him and felt tears start flowing.

"I'm sorry Rika" He said before coughing more blood onto the wet grass.

"Shadow" She started crying, "What have I done?"

"Don't worry… I'll be fine" He smiled showing his red teeth.

She buried her head into his soft mane, crying a river for what seemed like an eternity. She was poked lightly and asked to step to the side. April gently rolled Shadow onto his back with Rika's help. She started inspecting his body.

"We can't do anything… He needs to go to the infirmary" April said looking up at Faith, "I'm experienced at healing but I'm not good enough for this"

"Alright" Faith said, "You stay here and keep him awake and alive. We'll go into town and I'll send Chase back with a team of Chansey"

"Oaky" April nodded.

"Please hurry?" Rika cried.

"Stop crying Rika" Shadow ordered hoarsely, "Man up"

"Even in the state she was in she couldn't help but smile and give a small chuckle. She looked at him as he lay there covered in his own blood. His eyes were closed and she still held a smile.

"There's the beautiful I've been waiting for" He said with his eyes still closed, "I'd open my eyes but they feel heavy as lead"

"It's okay Shadow" She said looking up and down his body, "I can't believe I did this to you"

"I can" He smiled, "I always knew you were strong… strong enough to where you wouldn't need me when I finally found you"

"I don't want to bring up a bad memory but how did your brother die?"

"When my trainer dumped me after beating the shit out of me, I ran back to our old hideout" He explained to her, "The area had been taken over by Zangooze and they jumped , I ran from them but they chased me and cornered me… he jumped in and protected me. A Zangooze got a perfect shot in and cut open his throat"

"Oh my Arceus" She said looking down to the blood stained grass, "I can't believe it…"

"My black bandana… it's all I have left of him"

April looked around after finding his sunglasses. She found his black bandana and grabbed it. She noticed the stitching on one corner of the square cloth. It read 'Best Bros for life. Zack and Shadow'. She brought them with her, safe in her small nap sack which held the team tool box. She walked up with an Oran Berry.

"Shadow" She said after biting a peace out of it, "I'm going to squeeze some Oran Berry juice into your mouth. It should help a little"

"Thanks April" He said before holding his mouth open. He drank what he could before he coughed up more blood, "I almost forgot… April, this is Rika. She's an old friend of mine"

"A couple of minutes ago, I couldn't tell" She said looking down at Shadow, "You should save your breath. Talking will make you weaker"

"It's times like this I wish I knew Rest" He smiled showing his blood red stained teeth again.

"I'm still sorry Shadow" She said softly.

"Will you stop apologizing" He ordered, "It's not all your fault"

She smiled seeing the tear slide over the matted, red caked fur. Even in his state he was trying to make her happy. It was working to ut she wouldn't admit it to him… she didn't have to, he already knew.

"Thank you Shadow" She smiled whispering softly as she waited with April.

**Well there you go… I think this one came out pretty good. **

**Piece out,**

**ArchAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4… enjoy… and seriously… why am I not really getting any reviews for this story… it starting to annoy me… that's not pointed at you Torn… I get feedback from you on AGNPH.**

**Chapter 4**

Shadow sat on his pile of hay, looking around the room with a smile. He had been off work for 6 of the most annoying week in his whole entire life. He wasn't allowed to do anything… he was supposed to just lay in bed and rest. Rika had decided to live with him and take care of him while he healed… while the others went on missions and everything without him. No longer, today was his physical to see if he could get back to work. He looked around once more as Rika slithered in.

"Good, you're up already" She smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Yes" He said getting to his feet, "Ready as I'll ever be"

"Good. You got a letter saying that someone from the dojo will be waiting for you at the infirmary" She said with a hint of concern, "It seems they'll actually be testing you physically when everything's said and done"

"Okay" Shadow smiled grabbing his bandanas and sun glasses… he would leave the vest in his den. He pulled his mane in front of him and started tying his black bandana around it.

"That thing comes out to easy" She said slithering closer, "Turn around"

He did as he was told and felt her doing something to his mane. He smiled and looked back at her when she was done. He noticed the red orb missing from her tail.

"You put the orb back in my mane" He said looking at her with a smile.

"You said you'd save me because you'd come to get it back" She smiled looking at him with tear filled eyes, "And you did save me, like you promised"

"It's okay" He said hugging her, "Let's get this physical done and over with so I can do a rescue mission today"

"Then let's get going" She said, "Oh, Faith told me that they left a mission for you if you're able to work"

"Okay" He smiled looking into her eyes one more time.

She had grown the same way he had… her eyes showed no emotion. Her eyes had grown a very dark, crimson red. He followed her out the den and into town. It was strange having people smile at him this go around… they were stopping to greet him and asking if he felt any better. Rika giggled as he blushed, passing Angel who blew a kiss at him. He smiled and looked at the Infirmary. It was a big place made of mud, straw, and wood. He smiled as he saw Medicham waiting for him just inside. He walked inside with a smile.

"About time you got here" She said hugging him softly.

"What's with the hug?" Shadow smiled looking down at her.

"I never got to thank you properly" She said pulling away from him, "You ready?"

"Yes" He said looking at her as she started walking away, "Where are we going"

"First someone's got to look at you before get put to the real test" She said leading him down the halls that were surprisingly more human style than anything, "If you're wondering this place was made by humans… the stuff on the outside was made so humans that enter the village think it's just a hut made by us Pokémon… but that's why mostly Chansey work here… they seem to get how the machines work"

"I see" He smiled looking down the hall. A Dragonair waved them into a room and he was happy to see it was a big room that he could move around in… it seemed to be used for physical therapy.

"Hello… I'm Dallia… I'll be performing your tests today" She said looking at him with a smile.

"Okay" Shadow said with a smile looking around at the equipment, "What's first?"

"Well first let me get a closer look at you" She said touching the end of her tail to him. She was missing the tip of her tail… it seemed to have been cut off. IT started moving across his body, pushing into his skin, "You seem to not be feeling any pain… and your skeletal structure is back to normal. What about mentally, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling better than ever" Shadow said with a smile.

"Oh trust him… he's been bitching for the past 3 weeks about wanting to get up and at least move around a little bit" Rika said with a smile.

"Okay… take four laps all around the room" Dallia said looking around, "First walking, then jogging, then running, then going all fours"

"Okay" Shadow said as he started walking around the room. He made it all the way around then started jogging until he was passing them again and going into a two legged run. When he pasted them again he went all out on all fours, making it back to them in seconds, "How's… that?"

"Excellent" She smiled then looked at Medicham and nodded, "Now you'll be fighting… We need to see that you're really ready to be out working"

"Shadow stretched and smiled stepping away from them, "Let's get this done. He stepped in front of her, ready for a fight. He smiled as she suddenly gave him an axe kick. HE stopped it by grabbing her leg, "I'm faster than that"

"Alright, no funny business… Let's dance" He smiled and kicked forward barely scrapping her stomach, "Oh you're quick"

He jumped forward flipping and coming down with a kick. She stepped to the side and caught him with a knee to the side. She had a smile on her face until she saw he wanted her to do so. He grabbed her leg and kicked her, but she pulled out of his grasp and the kick landed on her shoulder, a glancing blow. He saw her eyes light up before he stood into his own type of battle stance. She flash stepped forward and smiled again as his head snapped around. He moved with the hand that had made contact with his jaw, bending and throwing a kick into her stomach and sending her into the air. He caught her in his strong arms and smiled.

"Am I ready for work?"

"More than ready I think" She said as he let her feet fall to the ground.

"Well I guess you're free to go Shadow" Dallia said with a smile, "You can go to work"

"Will do" He smiled, "I guess we can go Rika"

"Okay" She slithered after him. They walked out and ran right into Angel who ended up on top of Shadow with a smile.

"Remind you of anything" She smiled, "So I have the day off. You guys want to do anything?"

"I was going to get some other members and go on a mission" Shadow said.

"Oh, I want to rescue somebody" She smiled, "Can I please go Shadow?"

"What about you Rika?" He asked looking at a blushing Serperior.

"Sure" She said.

"Well" He smiled, "I guess we'll stop by the base to grab you two some bandanas then head out"

"Okay" They followed him back to the base.

**XXX**

Faith looked at the gang that they had just finished beating on. April jumped around with a joy while Chase was sitting under a tree and resting, regaining his breath and energy. Faith sat where she was and smiled, looking up to the sky. _I wonder if Shadow's out working already… we'll go find out I guess, _she thought as she took in a slow breath.

_Shadow's probably out doing more than one job right now… he's such a show off. He doesn't deserve the power he has, yet he still has it. He's better at protecting Faith then I am and that's not something we need. He'd probably just break her poor heart._

Chase was thanking Arceus he had to fight… he took a lot of anger out on those Pokémon. He smiled thinking about how he should be better then Shadow… how he already was better then Shadow… at least he hoped and thought he was.

"Well we should start walking to the base" Faith said with a smile.

"I hope that gang of Mightyena don't attack us" April said with a frown, "They're still pretty pissed from what Shadow did to them"

"I would be too" Chase said with a hint of anger, "They got beat by one dude… not only that, a dude weaker than all of them"

Faith's heart skipped a beat as Chase said it, "Shut up Chase" She said looking at him with hard eyes.

**XXX**

Shadow looked around and saw that the canyon went on for miles. He couldn't remember the name of the canyon and something about it bugged him. He felt fur brush up against his, looking down to see Angel beside him and looking down into the Canyon.

"This canyon looks like an awesome place to live" She said with a smile, "Don't you think so Shadow?"

"I'll stick to a hole in the ground, thank you very much" He said looking back at Rika, "Do you know the name of this damn canyon?"

"Nope" She said looking into the darkness below, "I'd say it was Deadfall Canyon"

"Perfect for dark types… I hope"

"Also a good place for an ambush" Shadow said as his memory returned… it was where he had saved Faith, April, and Chase. He looked down once more, "I should have at least asked Mokou to come with us"

"Well we don't have much choice Shadow" Rika said, "We start here and we walk this narrow ledge to the bottom"

"Okay" Shadow said, "I'll go first"

"Be our guest" Angel smiled.

"Okay" He said sliding down to the ledge and stopping. He jumped a few times before looking at them and nodding. Angel started sliding down but tripped and almost went over the edge. Shadow caught her, "Careful"

Shadow pulled her back and helped Rika stop on the ledge. They started traveling across the ledge in a tight form and Shadow could barely make out the bottom of the canyon even with his eyes made for darkness. He switched down to all fours and laughed as he found himself balanced better on the ledge. He was thankful that they were already passing into the darkness.

"Lucky right here is a straight path into the canyon" Shadow said looking down to find the floor growing closer and closer fast.

"This part of the canyon is called the Darkflow because of how deep and dark it is right here" Rika said remembering when she had passed through and talked with some of the locals before she started going bad.

Shadow looked over the lip of the ledge once more and smiled… he jumped the last four feet to the floor, where a small stream ran through the middle. Shadow started walking along the stream with a small irritated growl. He had to literally walk up and down each section of the canyon because the Pokémon was lost as hell. He went back to all fours and started sniffing at the dirt… trying to pick out a scent that he sort of knew didn't belong in the bottom of a canyon, like a Poochyena's scent. He smiled because that's what he smelt… Poochyena and Mightyena preferred living in dark forests. He looked back at his two friends who nodded amd watched him take off. He was now deep in thought and serious about it being somewhat of a child in his eyes. He sniffed at the cold rock chasing the scent. _Come on… he's got to be around here somewhere_, he thought but then something snapped in his mind and he almost laughed, _am I getting giddy about this? I'm never staying in bed that long again._ He heard a bark and smiled widely as he turned a sharp turn and into a branch of the canyon… the place sort of getting brighter. He had found it, the source of the bark and the scent, a Poochyena was face to face with an angry Scizor.

"Why's a Scizor down here anyway?" The Poochyena yelled at the Scizor.

"I've had enough of your shit" The red bug raised his claw.

Shadow was suddenly in front of Scizor, catching the claw on its way down. He stood over the Poochyena feeling as if his paws were broke because of the steel like claws.

"You alright?" Shadow smiled down at the pup, "Go that way and turn left. You'll meet an Absol named Angel and a Serperior named Rika. They'll protect you"

The Poochyena ran away from them as Shadow kicked Scizor away. He hopped a little with his foot in hand. _Damn… forgot Scizor was also steel_, he put his foot back on the ground. He changed tactics as he started building a Shadow Ball. He jumped forward, releasing the Shadow Ball into the Scizor's chest. Shadow came down with a Night Slash. He was trying to charge his Dark Pulse but it wasn't working to well. The Scizor saw Shadow and laughed… his voice sounded amused, like he found Shadow an amateur. He dodged the Night Slash and drove a Bullet Punch into Shadow's stomach, hard enough to send him into the canyon wall.

"You're very weak" The red bug laughed.

"I'll show you weak" Shadow said as a strange glow came into his eyes. He smiled as his fur started to ripple as energy coursed through his body. This was a move he rarely used because it drained him of all his energy both physically and mentally. It had taken a lot of training to get it down and he could never find a way to avoid the after effects.

"Maybe you're not weak" The Scizor showed a hint of fear but still stood his ground, "You do know that if you don't land this, you'll be very vulnerable"

"Yes" Shadow answered walking forward with a smile, "But you'd be surprised at what I can do"

"Let's see if you have the guts to pull this off"

"That's the bad part" Shadow suddenly charged forward and slammed into Scizor, releasing the attack, "I do"

The Scizor fell to the ground as did Shadow. He had managed to break through the steel shell… knocking the Scizor out. Shadow couldn't move… his eye lids felt heavy and he couldn't feel anything except pure lose of strength.

"Damn" Angel said, "I didn't know he could use Giga Impact"

"Shouldn't we go see if he's alright?" Rika asked.

"Don't think so" Angel smiled, "He'll be back up on his feet in a couple of minutes"

"He sure does know how to fight" The Poochyena said looking at who was once his friend.

"Your voice sounds familiar" Angel said looking down at him, "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so" It was a lie and he thanked Arceus no one was around to read his mind and say it was.

"Oh man" Shadow said getting to his feet, "Can I get some help standing straight?"

"I got it" Rika smiled slithering to him, "Alright, come on big boy"

Angel laughed seeing the way she was holding Shadow.

Vines wrapped around his arms as she helped him walk. The Poochyena looked at his feet, remembering the beating he had given his strongest fighter. He had left him to fend for himself. Shadow finally got his strength back and walked forward with a limp. It seems he had hurt his leg as well when he kicked the Scizor.

"Okay, I'm good to go. Let's get out of here" Shadow smiled walking passed them.

He was still feeling strange about everything. He couldn't figure out what it was causing it all though. The Poochyena walked between him and Angel seemingly pouting or down over something. He looked down at the pup and decided to find out what was wrong.

"What are you so down about?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing" The Poochyena said softly.

Shadow froze to the ground. They stopped and looked back at him with curious frowns. _I know that voice_ he thought, _No it can't be, he's human… but there's no mistaking that voice_. Shadow clenched his claws into a fist as he looked at the Poochyena again. He seemed to back away from Shadow a little, knowing the look in Shadow's eyes. They always had that certain flare in them when he was angry beyond possible.

"Now, Shadow. Don't do anything rash" The Poochyena said backing away, "I know you hate me but I've changed, I swear"

"I'm going to kill you" Shadow said walking forward. He remembered the harsh beating like it had happened a moment ago. He was cut off as Rika stepped in his path, "Move Rika"

"Shadow… I'm sure you can forgive whatever he did"

"He needs to die" Shadow said, "I'm the one that's going to kill him"

"What do you have against him Shadow?" Angel asked looking at the two.

"Why don't you tell her" Shadow growled, "James?"

Angel froze as well looking at the pup with her death stare. She couldn't decide whether to attack him or distract Rika for Shadow. James started running down the canyon until it went dark and he was on the ledge to exit the canyon. Shadow went to take off after him but he was stopped quickly by Rika. She let her vines free and caught Shadow and Angel in them. He grabbed at her vines, trying to pull them off but couldn't.

"Now calm down, both of you" Rika ordered looking at them with stern eyes, "Tell me what the hell's going on"

**XXX**

James just kept running… he was scarred of the killing intent that surrounded Shadow. Angel didn't seem to be as intent on killing him but he was scarred of her because of what she would do without killing him. He couldn't face Shadow in the state he was in. He came out the canyon and instead of running for town he ran for Cella Forest having other Poochyena in the forest.

"How can I make Shadow forgive me?" He asked himself out loud as he slowed down to a walk, "I can't even forgive myself for what I did to him"

He walked through the small line of trees that came before Cella Forest. It wasn't enough tree cover for it to be called part of the forest. He frowned as he stopped walking, hearing the growl. He thought it was just him until a Houndoom appeared growling at him. When James was trainer and still to this day, the hellhounds scarred him beyond any fear ever known about. He walked forward while laughing softly and looking around.

"Looks like you stumbled into the wrong place kid" The Houndoom laughed as his member started appearing from his sheath, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm running from someone trying to kill me" James said going to walk around him, "If you'll excuse me"

"I can protect you if you'll do something for me" He had a very dark look in his eyes"

**XXX**

Shadow stood looking the way James had run. Rika still held her vines around him but they were loose. His eyes still held anger and rage, he would never forgive James for what he had done. Angel had calmed down knowing she had never been physically hurt because she chose not to attack. Shadow had refused to attack a weak Growlithe. He looked away and walked back to James. He was beaten and broken but he had done the right thing and he knew it.

"I'm sorry Shadow" Angel said looking at him, "We can't dwell on the past"

"The past is what has kept me going my whole life" Shadow smiled.

"What did he do to you?" Rika asked him with a frown noticing that his smile was dark and filled with anger, "It can't be that bad"

"I refused to attack a broken, scared, and injured Pokémon" Shadow recounted, "So he beat me and left me to die on the side of the road. I had some broke ribs, a broken arm, and my knee cap was shattered"

"Do you want my advice Shadow?" Rika didn't wait for him to answer, "Forgive him… you're in a rescue team. You have to help and he sounds like he's ashamed of what he did to you"

"I think she's right Shadow"

"Fine" Shadow grunted, "Let's go find him"

Rika looked at him as he calmed down and let him go. He starts walking up the ledge with the others following him…

**XXX**

James was grunting and crying. He was gay but it still felt like rape to him…. and he was in a state where he knew he couldn't do anything to stop the one doing it. He felt the Houndoom's knot press against his tail hole and started crying out loud.

"No, please don't" James barked out almost in a inaudible way. The Houndoom didn't seem to care as he shoved hard, forcing the big knot in and started cuming in the little body that held an 18 year old spirit.

"Back off of him now" James looked around at the sound of the voice.

"Who's there" The Houndoom growled pulling out of James harshly, making him yelp out in pain. The Houndoom growled waiting for the owner of the voice to come out of hiding, "I don't care if you hide. I'll burn down this whole forest if need be"

"Why do that when you can just look up" Shadow dropped from the twisted branch above him, landing on the Houndoom's back, "Giddy up, Doggie"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Make me since you're so big" Shadow smiled licking the corner of his mouth. His large, sharp, fox canine teeth were very intimidating to most people, "How about we settle this the old way. No attacks, just fighting"

"I'll take you on with one horn broke off" The Houndoom laughed as Shadow jumped from his back. Before Shadow could turn around, the Houndoom charged with his horns first.

"Rule one about fighting…" Shadow said taking a stance, "Never use a reckless move first…" Shadow grabbed a horn and redirected him into a tree, "Because you'll have all that force used against you"

"FUCK YOU!" He jumped at Shadow once more, "I'm going to rip your throat out"

"Rule two, never get angry" He went down on all fours, dodging and then spun, kicking the Houndoom in the chest, "You'll focus on attack and forget to defend yourself"

"SHUT UP!" The Houndoom charged again, this time a Flamethrower building in his mouth.

"Oh… you're cheating" Shadow started doing something he rarely showed to people because it was a battle tactic that he wasn't even supposed to know… very few Pokémon could do it anyway, . He started building the Shadow Ball in the palm of his right paw, "Rule three, think before you act"

The Shadow Ball cut through the air fast and made the flames disperse as the attack hit the hellhound in the mouth… cutting off the flames. There was a short explosion as the flames met a different kind of energy and the Houdoom went skidding across the ground. He tried to get up but he found Shadow standing over him with the fist decending down on him, knocking him out.

"Rule 4… and this is the most important of all… choose your battles" He said the looked back at the crying Poochyena, "You okay James?"

"He… he… he rapped me" James said crying, curled in a ball.

Shadow turned at the sound of footsteps heard off a couple of yards away.

**XXX**

"What the hell was that freaking explosion?" Chase yells as he runs past the trees fast enough to make them a blur.

"I don't know" Faith yelled as she glided beside him… April hopping along with them, "But I think it's just ahead"

"It wasn't too far away" April said.

"Wait… I see something" Chase said as he started running faster.

**XXX**

Shadow turned at the sound of footsteps. The rest of the team had found them. Faith stood at the edge of the clearing with a look of fear as she laid eyes on the Houndoom. Chase was suddenly behind Shadow and put him in a full nelson lock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shadow said with a growl.

"Why'd you hurt the Poochyena?" Chase said shoving Shadow away, "Why did you do it?"

"He didn't do anything" Rika said.

"Shut up bitch!"

Rika froze at the name feeling a small tear run down her cheek. _Shadow really wasn't lying… he's everybody's enemy_. Shadow was now angry as a a dark, cold edge appeared in his silver eyes. He jumped forward and hit Chase square in the jaw. Shadow then let a kick fly and sent him back a foot. Chase started fighting back as well, his bladed arms cutting a new gash in Shadow's side. They were soon trading punches and shedding blood.

"Stop this right now" Faith yelled.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!" James yelled.

Chase froze and looked at the pup. He couldn't believe what had happened… he had went into a somewhat rage mode towards Shadow. He had started fighting the one his sister clearly has a crush on.

"I'm sorry Shadow" He managed to say before the fist slammed into his cheek. Shadow stood above him with a dark glare in his eyes, "What was that for?"

"GET UP AND KEEP FIGHTING!" Shadow yelled at him grabbing him and yanking him to his feet, "You need your dick knocked in the dirt"

Chase saw the anger in Shadow's eyes. He was in the proper mind to kick the Gallade's face in, "Look I'm sorry, I thought you did something to him"

"THAT'S NOT WHY I'M PISSED ASSHOLE!" Shadow yelled jumping forward. He paused in mid-air and looked out the corner of his eye at Faith, "Let me go Faith"

"Shadow, you need to calm down" Faith said looking into his eyes, "I don't know what else he did but there should be no fighting between teammates"

"Tell him that" Rika said slithering forward and slapping Chase with her tail, "He called me a bitch"

"YOU ARE!" Chase yelled, "Or did you forget what you did to your own friend?"

Rika recoiled feeling the tears run down her cheeks. Shadow's anger gained another few levels. Chase was going to far, he needed to have the snot knocked out of him.

"you put him in the hospital for three weeks and he was under house arrest for another three weeks just to make sure he didn't get out of bed"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow over powered Faith's control and jumped at Chase. His Night Slash cutting open Chase's chest. His anger was driving him into a fit of punches, kicks, and moves. He was delivering a massive beating to no end. Shadow's arms and legs just kept going as he punched and kicked and slashed… breaking bones in Chase's body and continuing to break more. Shouting as did so, "You piece of shit. It wasn't her fault. She hasn't done anything to you"

James sat watching his once good friend beat the life out of his own teammate for messing with one of his friends. He was beyond pissed, he wanted the fellow Pokémon dead. His killing intent could be felt by everyone that was around him.

He charged his Giga Drain and charged after Chase, slamming him through a tree, stopping as they went through another tree. He stood over Chase with his foot down on the Gallade's neck but not pressing down.

"I've just about had it with people like you" Shadow growled, "You think you're the high and mighty Alpha male. There's always someone bigger and badder then you. You insult me, you lead your team recklessly into an ambush, you insult my closest friend, and you can't even give your life for someone in trouble. You're pathetic and at the bottom of my high and mighty list. You're lucky I won't rip your fucking throat out"

Faith just stood looking at Shadow with wide, tear filled eyes. Shadow kicked Chase over on his stomach before running away from his friends to find somewhere to calm down. It would be a long time before he returned to his den and his friends.

"Shadow, come back" Rika yelled after him.

"No… he needs to be alone right now" Angel said looking at Faith, "You guys should get him and the young pup to the infirmary. I need to talk to Faith"

They quickly took off with James and a broken Chase. _What happened Shadow_, Faith thought to herself, _why do I feel so stupid and useless right now? _Angel sat beside Faith seeing that the Gardevoir was still deep in thought.

"Listen Faith" Angel started… snapping Faith out of her thought process, "You know how Shadow protected you no matter what. He could have died because he protects people whether they like him or not. Chase was making Rika feel really bad… Shadow was protecting his friend and also teaching Chase a very important lesson… he has done some bad things to Shadow"

"But why did he have to beat Chase half to death?" Faith still held fear in her tear filled eyes.

"Look at what Chase was doing to his Best Friend… the girl he grew up with" Angel explained, "I would have fucked him up too… you shouldn't feel bad for Chase. You should go find Shadow and talk to him. He needs someone with a heart like yours, he's lived a hard life and his past is slowly creeping back into his life. Protect him from it."

"But I don't where he is. I can't track him"

"I'll take you to him but you have to do the rest. Promise me you'll save the man that you're starting to fall for"

"How'd you?" Faith looked at her with tears.

"Anybody can see the way you look at him, talk about him, even talk to him. You don't talk like that with other people… you have a slightly lower voice when talking to him… almost like you're shy"

"I'm coming Shadow" Faith got to her feet and started walking.

**XXX**

Shadow stood above the water… his feet right at the edge of the cliff. He saw his dead brother, his lost friends, his old teammates from when James owned him. He saw a crying Rika and Faith. Faith looked at him with that scared for her life look. He felt the tear fall from his cheek… he felt like jumping, casting himself to the sharp rocks below… but he couldn't. It wasn't his time, people still needed him.

"But, why? He looked up at the clouds, "What have I done to deserve this? I have to help people that hate me just because of the way I look"

He looked away from the clouds before closing his eyes and holding out his arms. He leaned forward, letting his weight push him over the edge only to feel himself hover. He knew who it was but just stayed where he was. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't speak. Shadow just hung his head in shame and disgrace. He had given up like the piece of shit he thought he was.

"Shadow" Faith cried out, "Please don't… don't do this"

"Let me" He whispered, "The world's better off without me anyway"

"I think you're wrong" Faith said grabbing his arm and yanking him back to the grass covered ground. He rolled and she could see that the fur around his eyes was matted with tears. She let herself fall on top of him with those same sad, tear filled eyes from earlier. She pressed her face into his neck, crying worse than when her mother died, "Please don't leave me Shadow? I need you… you're the closest friend I've ever had"

**XXX**

Rika slithered into the den to find Shadow putting his things on the shelf he had carved into the wall. She could see the dry matted fur from where he had been crying… and on his chest and neck from where someone had been crying on him. She slithered over to him as he sat down looking at his side where his wound had stopped bleeding and had been cleaned by Faith.

"Are you okay Shadow?" Rika asked, coiling half her body as she relaxed and leaned against him.

"I' fine" He said with a sigh, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good… I've been better though" She said looking at him, "He just made me feel so bad about what I had done to you"

"You shouldn't feel bad about it" Shadow said as his arm dropped to cover his wound, "He got what he deserved"

"I still can't forgive myself for it though" She sighed, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He suddenly hugged her and kissed her lips gently, "Just… never think I'm mad at you for what you did… never feel bad about what happened… and don't think I'll let you slip away again" He held her like he used to when she had been crying, "Promise me"

"I promise"

**Well there you have it people… if you do read this sorry it took so long but I've been having some family trouble lately… but I'll continue posting. And is enforcing their "no sex or violence" policy so if you don't hear from me anymore after this story it's because I either moved to the or you can find me at AGNPH under different names but you'll see my stories and make the connection.**

**XOXO,**

**Angel**


End file.
